gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian
Brian Wecht, (Born April 22, 1975) known as Ninja Brian, is a comedian, musician and theoretical physicist (no, seriously). He is a pianist, keyboardist, and ninja and forms half of the band Ninja Sex Party alongside Danny. Ninja Sex Party In Ninja Sex Party, Brian portrays the character Ninja Brian who is the keyboardist and Danny's silent sidekick. Typically in all the videos, Brian doesn't speak at all and gives a deadly stare directly into the camera at the viewers in many shots. In most of their videos Danny will end up insulting Brian which angers him and causes him to kill Danny at the end. Ninja Brian's character has also has been shown to have the ability to destroy things with his mind seen in "Let's Get This Terrible Party Started" (which Jon, Barry, and Ross happened to appear in, Suzy made the props for, and was directed by Arin). In the video "Best Friends Forever" it is shown that Brian has a bad habit of killing every friend Danny makes and even anyone who tries to be his friends as well when Danny tried to have him make friends with another ninja named Ninja Jim. Brian has also achieved many unlikely feats. He killed the Slenderman in "Let's Get This Terrible Party Started"; recovered the 'Sacred Chalice' with Danny in "The Sacred Chalice (Parts 1-4)"; killed most of the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom in "Best Friends Forever" and blew up the sun with a laser fired from his eyes in "NSP Theme Song". Brian appears in person on an old interview for BVEW that can be found here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CRtjb47q_E Involvement in Game Grumps and Steam Train Brian appears in the Steam Train announcement video posted on Ross's channel. He is confirmed to be in the Grump room during Steam Train recording during You're the Boss of Me and In a World, when he silently tells Ross and Danny how to defeat a boss, and is asked by Ross to look up how to find an item. He also made the soundtrack for the campaign video "Mycaruba Shirt ! ONE WEEK ONLY !" on Game Grumps. On December 17, 2013, Dan and Arin announced the release of their eponymous album Starbomb. The group consists of Dan, Arin, and Brian. On the date of its release, the album reached #12 album overall on iTunes. Other Careers Teaching Theoretical Physics at a London College where, as stated by Dan, he has a 10 year professorship. Trivia *At the January MAGFest Panel Brian said that he sees everything being infinite, stating that he will kill everyone in every period of time. *Brian's partially unmasked face appears briefly in the Ninja Sex Party music video for "I Just Wanna Dance." *Brian appears unmasked as side characters in the Ninja Sex Party music video for "No Reason Boner." *It is confirmed that Brian dressed as the eponymous monster in the Ninja Sex Party music video for "Manticore." *Brian once removed his mask at a panel in front of hundreds of people. It is widely believed that Brian's face (pictured) is either an incredibly convincing mask made of human flesh or an illusion projected by Brian's mind powers. *Brian forced Danny to refer to himself as a "sexy widdle baby" stated in the 28th part of Pokemon FireRed. *In Part 7 (The Last Goon) of The Goonies II, Dan stated that Brian was having a baby girl. **On May 23rd, it was revealed that his daughter, Ninja Audrey, had been born * In Part 8 (Blown' It) of Super Mario 64, Dan stated that Brian registered the domain Buttsex.info and thed.club to link back to the Ninja Sex Party Youtube page. * Ninja Brian did a video on Hot Pepper Gaming for the game Dark, where he "reviewed" the game after eating an incredibly hot Cayenne pepper. In reality, he stares blankly at the camera without blinking or talking as footage of the game plays occasionally in the corner of the screen for almost four minutes. Brian does not react to the pepper's heat or even blink throughout. He gives the game a 2 out of 5 and the pepper a 0 out of 5 before flipping off the camera. * In episode 52 of Wind Waker HD, Danny states that Brian refers to taking a shit as Officer Dumpsky. * Brian enjoys reading erotic slash-fictions about Ninja Sex Party and Game Grumps. He has even written a graphic NSP slash-fic called "The Beej," which he once tried to read to Danny. Brian had to stop reading because he made Danny too uncomfortable. * In episode 4 of the Munchables, he criticizes someone when they tell bad stories, even though Dan cites him as a teller of bad stories himself. Category:People Category:Game Grumps Associates Category:Starbomb